But Daddy!
by golferbabe
Summary: Everyone makes fanfictions in which Patricia got scared of her feelings and broke up with Eddie.This fanfic is not like that, but Patricia's dad is the boss and what he says.GOES! From chapters 7 and up is rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Eddie's POV

YES! Finally it's the last day of school!Gosh I hate school. I'm going to go back to America for summer vacation because I spent Winter Break with my dad.I'm going to ask Patricia to go with me! :). Wait,did I just do a mental smiley face?Did I just say smiley?

Patricia's POV

This is going to be the BEST SUMMER EVER! I said that LAST summer but whatever.I'm going to stay over at Joy's house the first two weeks because her parents are going on this cruise right now that started last week soooo... down side is that she will force me to watch . . It's going to suck I mean why would a vampire and a werewolf fight over a MORTAL? Like she's going to DIE Edmond. Wait a sec is Edmond from the Chronicles of Narnia? I think he might b-

"Hey Yacker."

"What Eddie" I said.

"Uh...er...NEVERMIND!"

"Are you...nervous"

"What?Noooo...wouldyouliketogotoAmericawit hmeforlikethefirstmonthortwo ofSummer?"

"What about the second month?I have plans with Joy"

"Ye-yeah sure!"

"Great" I think he should take a break from rooming with Stutter Rutter.

Eddie's POV

YES! She said YES!Yes!Do do dobedodododooo!MENTAL VICTORY DANCE!Oh shit I'm doing this in real life!Oh good no one's looking!I love how she can understand me when I jumble my words together...

Joy's POV

force Patricia to watch Twilight! Eeep TEAM EDWARD!We can ACTUALLY wear normal clothes today because it's the last day of school BUT we have to incorporate a school color of some sort.

* * *

Eddie's outfit: polyvore cgi/set?id=72577773

Patricia's Outfit: polyvore cgi/set?id=72580294

I'm not doing Joy's outfit because she's not a major charactor...


	2. It's Summer!

Chapter 2

A chorus of "Goodbyes" and "See you next years" and "Love you!s" echoed around the room.

"I'm really going to miss you"

"Hey!I'll probably see you during Summer!"

"You don't have to! It's really expensive!"

"Nins,I promise if I can get the money I'll visit you"

"Okay Fabian!"

"Love you"

"Love you too!"

* * *

"Eddie I'm going to see you in a MONTH!"

"That's too long!"

"A month?"

"Uh,YEAH!"

"You're turning more and more into Fabian!"

" .NOT!"

"Sure..."

"Patricia!"

"What?" she said drawing out the a,sounding inasent.** (The spell check won't correct that er.. correctly so ignore it!)**

"See you in a month." Eddie gave up fighting with her. It was no use.

"Yes you will."Patricia kissed him on the cheek and shooed him out of Anubis.

* * *

Of course the Americans had to leave first,to catch their plane,causing Fabian and Patricia to say goodbye to they're other half of the couple first .Which disappointed Amber ALOT more so when Alfie's parents came to pick him up.

"Aww Alfie!"

"Ambs,I've got to go" Alfie said through the REALLY tight hug Amber was giving him.

"But Alfie I'm going to miss you sooo much!"

"I know Ambs I will too but my parents will kill me if I'm remember my parents right?From last year?"

"Yeah...WHY DONT YOU STAY WITH ME!"

"My parents will freak!"

"Aw." Amber gave Alfie a peck on the lips before he left.

* * *

"Jerome!Wait!"

"Hey Mara!"

"I didn't see you leave!"

"Yeah well we have to get Poppy so.."

Before he could finish his sentence,Mara reached up on her tippy toes and crashed her lips onto pulled away and Mara said,

"Okay,text me, call me, write me, email me, face time, or Skype me anytime!"

"I will."

"Even if it's two o' clock in the morning!"

"Knowing you, you'll probably be reading"

"True!" She giggled as they both heard a horn honk.

"Jerome!I'm glad you have a girlfriend but get over here!Ya know you have a sister right!"

"Coming dad!"

"I'll really miss you Mara!"

"I will too Jerome but you have to go now!"

"Oh yeah!Bye."

"Bye."Mara walked back into the house with all girls and one boy.

* * *

"Hey mom" Fabian greeted his parents,who actually came in.

"Hey sweetie!" his mom answered which earned a laugh from Patricia who was being lectured about Pretty Pink Ponies.A magizine Nina left on purpose.

"Hey son" his dad greeted,"We should probably go now, it's a long drive"

"It's 45 minutes."

"Patricia!"

"Sorry!". "Not" she mumbled the last part.

"Bye you two!"

"Bye guys!"Joy,and Patricia said.

Mara's and Amber's parents came at the same time Fabian's did and they said their goodbye's outside.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Joy's aunt came and took her and Patricia to Joy's took 2 hours!

"Well that drive stunk like shit"

"It's only twice a year for me Trixie!"

"I'm sorry for you."

"It's not THAT bad"

"Well.."

"Shut up!"

"Hey Aunt Jenny!"

"Yes Joy!"

"Where are the Twilight movies?"

"Oh they're right here!" She said taking out a small box that said "Twilight" There were also boxes labeled "Harry Potter" or "Narnia" or "Lord of the Rings" or " Percy Jackson". And that's just half!

"You have a lot of movies Joy!"

"Thanks!If that was a compliment...Why does this place look so different?"

"1) You haven't been here in 9 months and 2) Your parents reorganized" Jenny answered.

"Oh"

"You guys can change into pajamas,it's going to take a while to watch these.."

"Thanks Aunt Jenny!"

"Yeah,thanks Jen!"

* * *

**By the way, Patricia called Joy's aunt Jen because Jenny is very relaxed and MY AUNT JESSICA! This was the next day after chapter one when everyone left. Mick left earlier because I think the Exhibition Party wasn't the last day of school!I meant to update on Tuesday but I have homework!And we're (My family and me) moving so we have A LOT of prep work to have to REPAINT the walls white at least one coat..I will probably make a Pretty Little Liars/ HOA crossover for all the PLL lovers!Like me!**


	3. In England,In America

Chapter 3 Joy's POV

O.M.G! EDWARD'S TAKING OFF HIS ROBE!Patricia is trying to leave!Key aunt came in just in time!

"Patricia!Where are you going?We have to finish these!"

"Aw."

"BOO! STOP TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT!"I yelled while throwing popcorn at Jacob.

"AUNT JENNY! WHY IS PENOLOPE HERE!"

"Luke,it's 's staying for two weeks."

Luke's my little brother, he's plays soccer,baseball,and has short brown hair that's practically a 's SO ANNOYING!

"LUKE!SHUT UP!"

"No."

"I'm in charge while mum and dad are gone!"

"NO!Aunt Jenny is you dumb aaaa..pple?!"

"AUNT JENNY!LUKE WAS GOING TO SAY ASS!"

"You just said it..."

"Patricia.I'm 16,it's fine!"

"Yeah that's true"

"MERCER'S! I'm right here!You don't have to yell."

"Hey Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes Joy?"

"Where's Patricia?"

"She went upstairs..."Luke said.

Is he serious?Gosh!Why didn't just SAY she left?What an idiot.

* * *

America: Eddie's POV

"VICTORIA!BURKELY! EDDIE!"

Oh good,my mom didn't call me NEVER FOUND OUT!She'd kill me if she found out I jumped out the window to meet my friends, Tyler, Jane,Kristin,Daryl, and Jack, at 10 pm...

"What's this about mom? I was doing my make-up!"

"You like a racoon."

"BURKELY!That's mean"Mom scolded him.

"Sorry Victoria"

I could tell he wanted to say "not really" but knew damn well that would be him.

"OK so Eddie you have to clean up the kitchen and your room..."

NOOO!I rather have gotten in trouble!

"Victoria,the bathrooms and your , the living room and your room.I will take care of my room,the hallway,and the dining room."

"Everything needs to be finished mess is HORRIBLE!" **( Gosh she sounds like my mom)**

Victoria went back to her room to finish her that I look closer at her she does look like a racoon.

"Why are you staring at me creep?"

"Shut up,Racoon"

"EDDIE!"

" !"I shouted before running out the door to the park.

*Deedeedeee*ICE CREAM!Oh hey it's Kristin.

"KRISTIN!I'M GETTING ICECREAM!YOU WANT SOME?"I yelled as she walked over to me"

"Sure why not!"

"You're buying for yourself."

"Wow."She rolled her eyes

After we got ice cream,we sat on a bench and started eating it...SO GOOD!Kristin's boyfriend, David, came over.

"Are you guys on a DATE?" He asked.

"Does it look like we're on a date?" I asked.

"If we we're on a date,he'd BUY FOR ME."Kristin said

"I am not wasting my money on someone else's ice cream!"

"Cheap-o".

"Uh...David? Isn't that your mom?"

" ,I should for accusing you!

"It's fine" she said giving him a kiss.

* * *

I have to go to bed so BYE!

Kristin's outfit cgi/set?id=73763245

So I have the character's so can you guys (perferably PM) give me their characteristics!


	4. Patricia's Back Home!

**I NEED EDDIE'S FRIENDS' CHARACTERISTICS!The ones from last chapter!JOY!MY SLAVE!I mean friend!Please do the disclaimer!**

**Joy: Golferbabe does NOT own anything you see in this fanfic except the concept...obviously. She does wish she owned red velvet cake...**

**Me:THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I just went **home.** It's ALREADY boring! My parents are all like

"Sweetie!Are you OK?How was Joy and her aunt? What's her name? Jenny? ."

SO annoying! Ugh.

"Hola Patricia, mamá, papá, ¿cómo estás? **(Hello Patricia, mum, dad, how are you?)**

"Piper!When the hell did you learn Spanish?"

" ." Mum said.

"I want crisps." I said **(chips)**

"I am going to make you two * motions to Piper and me* a welcome home includes chips.**(fries)** So no crisps, Patricia.

"Damn . Sorry."

" , girls go unpack"

* * *

After Piper and I unpacked, I talked about Eddie and ,because of her request, Alfie and Amber's relationship...and know the craziness,his magic,just,Alfie in talked about Liz,Emma,Sadie,and Carter, **(Whoever figures out where their names are from and posts it,you're frickin amazing!) **her friends from her music played "Sorry!" then got bored in the middle of it... She went back to her room to read To Kill a Mockingbird.Again. After a while, my mum called us down to dinner. I don't know if Trudy or Mum is a better cook...or Vera...UGH!That bitch...good thing my mum and dad can't hear my thoughts. So Mum made Fish and Chips, with broccoli covered in cheese and grapes.I took grapes, Piper took dessert my mum made red velvet cake. She said

"Red velvet cake for my most loveliest little red-heads!"

"Aw, Sophia, did you make me vanilla because I'm blonde?" My dad joked.

"No I did not!"

My dad likes to joke around,but he IS very serious and stern...I could say my dad trained Victor...but it would be know how people say "Don't judge a book by its cover"?And it ends up the person is really nice?It's definatly vise-versa with my dad.

You know how I said Piper's read To Kill a Mockingbird a lot? during dinner ,randomly, she said,

"You can shoot all the blue jays you want in the backyard,but 's a sin to kill a mockingbird"

"Piper? Why?"

" 's the simplified version of a quote from chapter 10!" She said. Such. .

* * *

13 Day Later

Of I'm TRYING to go to bed,my parents decide to come in!

"Patricia,tomorrow you will be going off to America. Alone." **(I'm such a fail.I almost spelled "America" wrong!IM AMERICAN!) **My mum said.

"And we want to make sure you won't DO anything with Edison."

"EW!Dad that's disgusting!"

"Jacob, we agreed that's NOT what we're talking to her about!"

"Yeah...right Sorry Sophia"

"So,Patricia, you MUST act like Scarlet is one of your must be respectful okay?"Mum said.

"Uh..who's Scarlet?"I asked. What? I don't know EVERTHING. Even when I AM super amazing.

"Eddie's mother." Mum answered.

"Ohhhh...that makes , it. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes you may hun,we will say goodbye tomorrow morning."Dad said.

"Sleep tight!"

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Gosh, who SAYS that anymore.I have wierd parents.

* * *

**I totally suck!I didn't update in like, forever!But I was moving and lost internet for a few days...I seriously went downstairs on our last day and noticed the computer was gone!Totally sucked.I was going to update that day too!Seriously guys, in the last chapter (chapter 3) I asked for Eddie's friends' characteristics!**


	5. Finally Getting Out of This Airplane!

**It's golferbabe! Jerome! Do the disclaimer!**

**Jerome:No.**

**Me: Do it or else!**

**Jerome: Or else what?**

**Me: I guess your dress rehearsal of Love Kitten will have to go on YouTube..**

**Jerome: Golferbabe does not own anything you see on this fanfiction except the plot. Obviously or she would be a better writer if she owned HOA!**

**Me: Annnnndddd upload!**

**Jerome"WHAT THE HECK!?**

**Me: You didn't stick to the script!**

Patricia's POV Airplanes

Ah! That stupid little kid keeps talking! I don't _care _what you got for your birthday! Oh my gosh FINALLY! We're landing! Get me ooooouuuuuutttttttttttttt! Grab bag that I can barely reach, walk onto aisle, get out of plane. Good. Everything done on my checklist. To get off anyway. Go to gate 5B, sit in chair for an hour...get on plane. Ugh. This will take forever. Oh coffee! Yay! When I finally got on the plane, I sat next to a girl named 's not bad actually.

"Hey! You're British! Do you live in Virginia?"

"Oh no, I'm visiting my American boyfriend. We go to a boarding school." I answered.

"Oh that's so cool! Is your boarding school all mysterious?" She joked. If only she knew!

"Oh I wish! It's so uneventful!" Well at least before Nina came... except the teachers were still pretty...OMG! I just thought all adults were wierd! Not in a secret society for immortality! Wow... you learn a lot from foreigners.

We fell asleep later only to be awoken by the pilot saying we're landing and have to put on our seatbelts. Violet and I put on our seatbelts and about 15 minutes later we landed.

* * *

"Yeah bye!"

"Bye Patricia!" Violet and I parted ways at the baggage claim, her looking for her mom, me looking for Ed- _Weasel_

Eddie's POV

Ugh where is she? Oh! Red hair!

"Hey Eddie!"

"Yacker!" Oh so she was BEHIND me! Didn't think of looking there!

"Hey come on! Got to get home! Well not you, because you just got of the plane an-"

"_Your_ house, Eddie!"

" Yeah, right!" Why do I ramble sometimes! Obviously we're going to my house! Stupid.

When we finally got to my car Yacker asked.

" You can drive?"

"Yeah. You can't?"

"Eddie I'm _16_ I can't drive until I'm 18!"

"Oh wow that sucks! In America we get our licence at 16." I said. Poor Harry Potter. I wonder if he is illegally driving a broom?

* * *

**Sorry this is short but I was making this chapter like 2 days ago and it kept exiting out! Next chapter Patricia will meet Eddie's family and Kristin! No, Patricia will not think Kristin is a threat!**


	6. Meeting the Peeps!

Eddie's POV

Finally. I got Patricia's bag out of the car and we headed into my house.

"Eddie bear!"

I heard Patricia snicker. And no, that wasn't my mom calling me that, it was Victoria. My annoying sister who lives to make fun of me!

" Vicky- wicky!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled.

"Victoria, stop yelling." My mom scolded.

"Oh this must be Patricia! Hello!" She said, directing the last part to Yacker.

" Hi Ms. Miller." She's so nice. Around adults.

I saw a figure strategically going towards the front door. Burkley.

" Hey! Burkley where are you going? Party's in here!"

" Burkley Miller! I grounded you! To your room now!" My mom told him. Hs. Loser. When he was going up to his room, I heard him mumble " I knew I should've gone through the window." He's such a bad-ass! I love that.

" Eddie. Go show Patricia her room."

"Kk."

"Kk?" Patricia questioned, " What are you a girl?"

"HA! That's hilarious!" Victoria laughed. Grr.

After I showed her the room she's staying in, I took her to the park. We saw Kristin and David, who I forced Patricia to meet.

"Hey Kristin. Hey David"

" Hi Eddie! Is this the famous Patricia I've heard about?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah Kristy, I think it is!" David said.

"Shut up." I growled. Patricia just stood there awkwardly, stifling a few laughs.

"Oh! Ice-cream!"

"Get over your obsession, Weasel!" I'm guessing you know who just said that. My wonderful little pumpkin.

* * *

We finally got home, and started watching TV. A starburst commercial came on and Patricia was utterly confused.

"What?" I asked.

" Why is the mime talking? Nevertheless yelling."

* * *

**That's that! Because chapter five was sooooo short I made another short one tho make one whole chapter! See? Perfect!- ish. Obvi I don't own starburst or mimes or HOA or anything except the characters (OC) and the plot. By the way, did anyone else see that commercial? So confusing.**


	7. Parties!

Hi Guys! Over Spring Break, my mom broke the internet connection! Annnnddd I've been lazy...OMA DON'T KILL ME! I'm kidding, I know you wouldn't do that to me... I hope. I do not own HOA or anything you see here! Except the OCs. **THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINATLY RATED** **T.**

* * *

Melissa's POV

Oh trust me, I absolutely _hate_ punishing my kids! But Burkley was being very bad! He hid his report card from me and when I finally found it, he had all Cs! So I grounded him. And tonight, Victoria is going to a party! I hope she doesn't do anything bad, like s-

" Hey mom is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine Eddie! Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah. Patricia and I are going to a party tonight, so I can introduce her to people. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Oh yes go ahead!"

" Cool we'll leave now!"

I sighed. Everyone is growing up fast.

* * *

Victoria's POV

First party. Weelll third. First party I've been ALLOWED to go to. But, same thing right? I'm with my friend, Sammy. She LOVES pigs and her full name is Samantha. She's eyeing this boy, Josh I think.

"Well. Go over there."

"No WAY!"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

No!"

"Yes!"

"ok" finally she agreed!

"Hey." I know that voice! James Smith, the hottest guy in my grade. Ahhhh!

"H-hi." Damn it I stuttered!

"You're pretty cute"

"Thanks" I blushed. He wrapped his arm around me.

"So, how you liking my party?"

"It's amazing!"

"Let me show you my room, Victoria"

He knows my name!

"K."

He led me to his room and closed the door. He kissed me! Roughly. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and pushed me on his bed. He took off my shirt and started to unbuckle his pants, taking out a small, shiny, circular item. Crap.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Alcohol. That's the first thing I noticed when I walked in.

"It's OK Patricia, you don't have to drink. They have water." Eddie reassured me.

"Yeah, ok" I said. We walked into the living room and I saw a group of boys drinking vodka and beer. Ew.

"So this is Jack and Tyler. Jack and Tyler, Patricia!" Eddie showed my two of his friends.

"Hey." They both said.

"Hi!" I answered back. So I met 4 of Eddie's friends so far, Kristin, David,Jack and Tyler.


	8. Oops I Went Againt My Rules! (Major T)

**I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT! Ok sooo... sorry for the confusion but Eddie's mom's name is Scarlet! Lol I changed the name on accident to Melissa. Today was SO SCARY! My friends started crying, and I was panicking on the inside! There was a brush fire on the hill. Right. Next. To. My. Classroom!It didn't spread to the school thank god! We had to have our parents pick us up and I was comforting my friends and stuff. It was on the news! I got an email from my friend who is home schooled and she was freaking out because she could see the flames from her backyard! I started crying at home! Sorry, I had to tell SOMEONE about what I was feeling.**

* * *

Third- Person POV

Eddie, Patricia, and all of his friends were playing Spin The Bottle. Most of Eddie's friends were drunk and Patricia... she only had a bottle of Vodka which was completely against her rules... and her dad's. It was Patricia's turn to spin the bottle. She landed on.. oh wow, this must be awkward... Kristin.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS" Jack started chanting. Patricia crawled over to Kristin, cupped her face, and kissed her. When they broke away, Kristin exclaimed,

"LOL!"

15 minutes later, they quit and played Truth or Dare.

"Patricia, Truth or Dare?" David asked.

"Dare!"

"Hmm... I dare you to... keep you shirt off for the rest of the game!"

Patricia took of her shirt and stuffed it into her bag.

" Ok! Eddie, Truth or Dare?" Patricia asked.

"Truth!"

" What was your favorite thing to watch as a kid?"

"... Ballet on Youtube..."

Everyone broke into a fit of laughter, knowing he liked to watch Ballet.

5 minutes later, it was Patricia's turn again.

"Patricia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I never do Truth!"

"I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Kasey!" Kasey was one of Eddie's friend's. Jack is super weird and has this... obsession with um.. gay girls. I guess I could say that. So of course, JAck dared Patricia to do that. Ugh.

"No way!"

"I am so not kissing a GIRL!"

"Me neither... again!" Patricia and Kasey complained. They were soon convinced (Er.. forced.) to do the dare.

*Seven minutes later*

Sammy and Patricia walked out of the closet and both got a beer. Truth or dare ended about 3 turns later. Patricia ,oddly, drank more and soon they went home. Eddie of course was the DD*.

* * *

At Victoria's party, she was talking to Sammy.

"And of course, being the idiot I am-"

"You are NOT an idiot, Victoria"

"Yes I am! I should've said no, I should have stopped him!"

"There was nothing you could do! He's the biggest douche bag in the school!"

"I- I guess. Can-can we go home? Sure, I'll drive you back. Do you want me to stay over?"

"Yeah, I would love that, Sammy. Thanks"

"No problem. Now, let's get you home."

* * *

"Haha! And then she was like "LOL!" and I was like "awkward" and..and"

"Yes Yacker, I was there. I'll take you to your room."

"Edison, is she drunk" Scarlet said.

"Yeah mom.."

"Patricia, sweetie I'll take you to your room."

"OK! Ms. Miller!"

"And Eddie. Go to bed, we'll talk in the morning.


	9. Gets A Little Emotional!

Third Person

Patricia Williamson woke up with a pounding headache caused by the events of last night. All she remembered was going to a party... drinking vodka and beer. Then nothing. She knows she can never tell anything to her parents. Ever. She knows she'll get in trouble, grounded, and won't be let out of the house. Or to parties for that matter.

Patricia's POV

Ow. I should not have drunken anything! Ugh! I need water. When I went downstairs, Scarlet and Eddie were talking. Well, more like arguing.

" I thought you knew better!"

"Mom! I seriously don't know what happened!"

"Edison." Everyone knows Weasel doesn't like to be called that. " You got your girlfriend drunk. You are grounded. I have to go to work, and I will check up on you every hour. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Eddie mumbled. His mom left, and I feel terrible. Emotionally and physically.

"Oh, Eddie! I am so sorry I got you into this!" I exclaimed while walking towards him.

"It's alright, Yacker."

"But, if I didn't drink, you wouldn't be grounded!"

"Like I said, Yacker: It's alright. Go get some rest, I'll see you by lunchtime."

"Okay" I said, and fell asleep in my room.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I've been grounded before, sure. But I remember the first time I got drunk, and the pain that came with it. I'm just worried about Yacker. My yacker. I hear a soft knock and the door, and someone says,

" Eddie? Can I come in? It's Victoria."

"Sure come in."

Now this time, when she came in, her makeup was smudged and her eyes were red.

"Vicky, are you ok?"

"No." she sniffed and I suddenly became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night."

"What about last night?"

"When you were out, I went to a party with Sammy, and I saw a guy."

"What happened last night, Victoria."I demanded.

"I... I lost my virginity! I had sex!"

"Vic..."

" You think I'm disgusting, don't you? Oh! you can't tell mom, please!" She started crying again so I told her to come over to me, and I hugged her.

" I don't hate you, Vic. And I won't tell mom. I love, okay?" I whispered.

* * *

**OH EM GEE! That was an emotional chapter! Sorry for the delay, the posting-every-tuesday thing isn't working. I finally got some free time!**


	10. Feeling Better

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! The laptop broke, I can't post from my phone, and the we just got the desktop fixed. **

**disclaimer I only own the plot line, and OCs**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Victoria, my sister, thinks I hate her! I love her, she's like 4 years younger than me, I could never hate her! So a is asleep, and Vic is on her laptop, and my mom just called.

* * *

_Phone call_

_"Eddie?"_

_"Hey mom."_

_"How are you, Patricia, and your siblings?"_

_"I'm fine. Patricia is asleep, Burkley's listening to music, and Vic's on her laptop."_

_"Ok, I have to get back to work, I'll call you at 12. I'll be back by 1."_

_"Okay,bye mom."_

* * *

Patricia's POV

I woke up at 12:13. My headache was calming and I drank some water before going downstairs.

"Afternoon Patricia" Burkley said when I walked past his room. I gave him a small smile and a little wave, before continuing down the hall. I saw that Victoria was asleep, her purple and blue laptop open to the side. I went in to wake her up and saw Dashiexp and... nigahiga ,I guess,open. I shook her awake. She woke up, and asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch.

"I guess, there's something I wanted to talk to you about anyways." Victoria replied.

"Cool, I'll go get ready, we'll leave in 20" I walked back to my room and got dressed. **( Their outfits are on Polyvore, links on my profile)**

* * *

Victoria's POV

I wanted to let a girl know about that night, not just my brother. I put on a floral skirt, and tucked in a tank top, with some brown sandals. I quickly put on my make-up, brushed my hair through, and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my pink bag and met Patricia downstairs. She wore studded shorts, a black tank top with a purple leather jacket over it. She straightened her hair and had on a black studded bracelet. And her studded high tops. They were so cute!

We explained to Eddie that we were going out for lunch, then to the mall.

"Good, more pancakes for me!" Of course he would be the one who eats pancakes for lunch. We took a cab to Panera Bread. Patricia can't drive in England or America and I'm too young. After eating lunch, we started walking to the mall. Now is my time to tell her.

* * *

**Well that's it for today! I gave you a cliffhanger, I am so nice! Anyways: Question. Who wants to follow me on instagram? No one? Okay... The first three reviews gets a preview for next chapter. Unless youre a guest because I can't pm you.**


	11. AN

**So, there's two chapters left, hopefully the two longest! I can't really post that often, really. See, I lied to my friend saying that I have family stuff all Summer, which I see now, that it is actually true. I will TRY to post the soonest I can. I am taking a 19 hour drive in like two weeks. I can write the chapter then in a notebook, then post it sometime in the hotel or when I get home. **


	12. Patricia Knows, Patricia Leaves

**Yesterday, I was making the chapter on my phone, I was down to my last two words, and then I pressed on a link. All that work I did, GONE! Ugh. So one chapter after this! Leave me alone and let me cry. Haha, no. Uhm... boring A/N...**

* * *

Victoria's POV

"Hey, Patricia can we stop for a sec?" We are walking to the mall and I need to tell her before I chicken out.

"Um... yeah sure." She said.

"Okay. Tha- th-th-he um... I-I-I uh.." God really? Why am I so nervous!

"Take a deep breath, and blurt it out!" Patricia instructed. Okay, deep breath, blurt it out.

" I went to a party with my friend the night you went to yours, andthenImetaguyandhetookmetohisbedroomandIlostmyvi rginity" I said, rushing the end"

"Um... so what your saying is that you lost your virginity?" I nodded," And that's bad because..."

"_Because _Patricia, this-" I pointed to my ring, " Is a purity ring. I lost my virginity to a guy I barely know!"

"Listen, Victoria, how many people do you know that are still a virgin?"

"You." I answered.

"Exactly, maybe there are girls at your school that are total sluts, but you don't have to be one of those people." She said

"Yeah... okay, I guess. I have something else important to ask you."

"What?" She asked, a little wary.

"Can we go to Pacsun now?" Patricia laughed and agreed, and we continued to walk towards the mall. I'm really glad I told her that, it helped so much. Now I just have to figure out how I'm supposed to tell mom. **(dammit, I hate how this POV turned out)**

* * *

Patricia's POV

After going to Pacsun, forever 21, Charlotte Rouse and a million other stores (including See's Candy) we took a cab back to Eddie's place. I walked straight up to my room after saying "HI" to Scarlet. I dropped my bags down on my bed and took off my shoes. Then I went over to Eddie's room.

"Hey Yacker!" He greeted when I opened the door.

"Hi Weasel" I said and sat on his desk chair.

"So.. Vic said she told you?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, she did. When she told you, what did you think?"

"Um... I don't know. The first thing I thought was that the only thing that mattered was that he used a condom and then..."

"And then what?" I questioned.

"I hoped she didn't turn into me. My first time, and then all the others, it wasn't special ya know?" No I don't really, I never actually did _it_.

"That's why I've only ever kissed you, I was scared that I would loose you" He said. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I sat next to him and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his hands around my waist, mine going to his neck. We broke apart a few seconds later. Considering it was about 9:30 p.m. by now, I put my head on his chest and curled up into a ball at his side. Before I fell asleep, i whispered, "I'll never leave you,_ Eddie_."

Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

Third Person

At 2:06 **(Can anyone guess what horror movie that's from? Every Wednesday, he would wake up at 2:06 a.m. because the bathtub was running... then someone was dead in the bathtub... and onetime it was his cat? I bet no one, I've only seen it once)**

Patricia woke up to hear her phone ringing. Thank god Eddie was a heavy sleeper. She noticed it was her mom calling, so she picked up the phone.

_Phone call- Patricia, _**Mom/Dad**

_"Hey Mom, you do know it's two in the morning here, right?"_

**"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, should I call back?"**

_"No, it's fine. Why did you call?"_

**"Just checking up!"**

"Ok_ can I go now?"_

**Oh,just a sec, your father wants to talk to you."**

_"Hi Dad"_

"**WHat did you do?"**

_"What do you mean?"_

_"_**"In, America, did that boy pressure you into something?"**

_"I slept with him for a few hours. Crap, Dad, not like that."_

**"I do not care, you were in his bed."**

_"I didn't do anything with him!"_

**"You have only kissed each other on the cheek, correct?"**

_"Well, no"_

**"Come home."**

_"What?"_

**"You know I don't like Americans anyway. Or bad boys. Why can't you be more like Piper, and follow the rules!"**

_""Why do you have to be so paranoid?"_

**"I expect to you to be home in the next few days. I booked the flight that leaves at 4. Pack and then leave, you have an hour."**

_"But Daddy!"_

**" 'Daddy' won't work, you are coming home."** Leaving it at that, Jacob Williamson hung up. Patricia went to her room and threw her stuff into a suitcase and called a cab. While she waited she wrote a letter. It was a terrible way to break up, she knew that, but it was the only way.

_Hey Weasel,_

_This might sound bad, but I'm leaving. By the time your up, I'll probably be over Kansas. I just don't think we belong together. I know I said I would never leave, but I thought it through and figured I was wrong. If we see each other at school, it will probably be with Fabian and Alfie, and Amber. I'm really sorry._

_Victoria- I am really glad I could help, I'll miss you._

_Burkely- Sorry we barely talked, but you were grounded most of the time._

_Ms. Miller- Thank you._

_Sincerely, Patricia_

The cab honked, and Patricia taped the letter to the kitchen door, letting a single tear drop as she walked into the night.

* * *

**Was that hard to read? It was hard to write. Oh and thanks, guys for following and favoriting me and my stories, since I started, it really means alot. Whenever I call my Dad "Daddy" and act all innocent, he usually gives in and takes me shopping or something.**


End file.
